izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Asleep
Shh. Be quiet. Master's sleeping. He's so tired he's been asleep for days. Master looks so cute when he's sleeping. But maybe I shoud wake him, he has so much work to be done. He always yells about me working and how I don't do it enough. He cares so much. Every time that I do something Master tags along with me, laughing with joy no! SCREAMING with joy! It makes me happy to see him happy. He's so sad sometimes. Or angry. But mostly sad. The tall-guys never come and whenever he calls they ignore him. I think the tall-guys are mean. They're mean to my Master but Master doesn't believe me. Tak tried to tell him too. For such a smart Master he doesn't listen much. It's good to see him relaxing now in his chair, slumping like a little jellybean. I just want to squeeze him so tight! But he's asleep and I don't want to wake him. I know what I'll do! I'll throw a party for him when he wakes up! I'll invite Dib, and Gaz, and Piggy! It'll be so much fun! I can't wait for Master to wake up. He's always so proud of my creations. Like my baconsoap, he really liked that! It made that cool bouncy thing on his face. It was pretty. I really wish he'd wake up sooner. He's gonna miss the party and then all the balloons'll be all droopy and the cake's all mushy. I don't want that. Master loves cakes and balloons like me. He also likes my waffles though he puked them out like a water fountain for three hours straight! Master then fell backwards onto the floor like a bed and slept there for a week straight. When he wokeded up he puked som'mor and told me to clean it up. I ate it. It tasted like cheese puffs! After that Master loves my waffles so much that he can't eat another one since that day. Isn't my Master so nice? It's almost time for skool again, maybe I should try to wake him up again. Master? Master? Get up Master! It's skool time! Time for skool! Wakey wakey! Eggs and piggies! Masteeeerr! C'mon Master wake up! Master still won't open his eyes they got a green goo over them like the whole side of his head. I like Master's head, it's comfy and I can hear him real clearly from there. He don't like it when I go up there though. Oooo Master's head is covered in the green stuff. It's really slippery. Maybe I can wake up Master now? Master! I see you! Can you see me?! Wake up, Master! Master's eyes don't move, they're all gray and stuff. Maybe I should try harder. Mast-er! Wa-ke U-p! Master's body doesn't move either, I can't even feel the bumping that I normally feel. Maybe he's like a princess and needs to be kissed to wake up! Nopes. Master sure is tired. I'm a little tired too. Maybe I'll just stay on here and wait till he wakes up. Master's tummy is cold like his arms. I'll go get a blanket! My favorite blanket for you Master. I hope he likes it, it has piggies on it! I know how much he loves piggies. Good-night Master. Category:ZAGIR Category:ZAGF Category:Zim Category:Gir Category:Death Category:Comfort Category:HyperHearts58's pages Category:Hyperheart58's stories